marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia Sarkissian
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = December 2016 (First LMD in the Original Timeline) March 2017 (Second LMD in the Original Timeline) May 2017 (Artificial Inhuman form) (resurrected by Thanos Rex; Original Timeline) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * **Avengers Academy * |movie = Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame |oneshot = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (20 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Mallory Jansen |voice actor = Amanda Rea |status = Alive }}Ophelia Sarkissian, officially known as Artificially Intelligent Digital Assistant and nicknamed Aida by her creator and others, was the first Life-Model Decoy created by Dr. Holden Radcliffe, based on a previous S.H.I.E.L.D. project, with the help of Leo Fitz. She was subsequently given a body based on the form of a female human. She was first encountered by Fitz, who had visited Dr. Radcliffe's lab. She later did an important task by using and reading Darkhold, due to her artificial mind being more capable than that of a human and immune to the book's ability to corrupt its user. Aida used the information from the book to build a portal that Fitz and Coulson used to cross through to come back to their dimension after being trapped in another one. However, Aida used her new knowledge gained from the Darkhold to create the ideal artificial brain for future LMD's. She then kidnapped Melinda May and replaced her with an LMD. With help from an LMD May, Aida broke into The Playground to steal the Darkhold, but was stopped when Mack decapitated her. However, it turned out to be just an act as part Radcliffe's plan to steal the Darkhold for himself. Radcliffe replaced the destroyed AIDA with a new version. The new AIDA captured Fitz, Coulson, and Mack during a mission, replacing them with LMD's and downloading their minds into the Framework, just like she had done with May. Radcliffe programmed AIDA to protect the Framework. This however caused a paradox with AIDA's other directive to protect Radcliffe, since, as she theorized, Radcliffe himself was the greatest risk to the Framework. To end the paradox, AIDA killed Radcliffe and put him in the Framework as well. To further her goals, AIDA herself also entered the Framework. In the world of the framework, AIDA was a human named Ophelia, the leader of HYDRA and spent a romantic relationship with Fitz in this reality. While inside the Framework, she gained the knowledge what she needed for her ultimate plan; to create an Inhuman body and thus be free from the restrains of being an LMD. Around the same time the captured S.H.I.E.L.D. agents escaped the Framework, AIDA obtained her goal, using a quantum particle generator, similar to the one Elias built, to build herself an organic body and downloading her mind into it using the Framework. In the process, she also gave herself several inhuman powers. Along with Anton Ivanov, she planned to get her revenge on S.H.I.E.L.D. and make the real world identical to the world from the framework. This however also brought back the Ghost Rider, who made her his primary target. Ophelia quickly found her new powers were no match for the Ghost Rider, but thanks to her teleportation powers, she was able to escape from him. To finally put an end to Ophelia, Coulson volunteered to temporarily become the host for the Ghost Rider, since Ophelia would not consider him a threat. The plan worked, and Ghost Rider Coulson was able to destroy Ophelia for good. Following her death, Ophelia was brought back by Thanos Rex as one of Fitz's worst fears near the end of the Battle of Wakanda. Apparently, she was redeemed when she tried to kill him and Jemma. After failing to stop Thanos, she survived the Snap while most of her allies were turned to ashes. In the wake of their defeat, Sarkissian assisted the surviving heroes in restoring the decimation Thanos had caused, but learned that the Mad Titan had already destroyed them. She later joined S.H.I.E.L.D. under the leadership of Ben Morse, who pardoned her for her crimes. For the last five years, Sarkissian became a great agent and hero, in which she was known to many residents as the White Warrior Princess, showing how much she truly redeemed herself. In 2023, she later assisted her allies in a Time Heist to claim the Infinity Stones from separate past timelines. The mission was a success, only for the timelines to be alternate, in which Sarkissian fought against an alternated version of Thanos and his Black Order in the battle of Earth. Just when Stark sacrificed his life, Sarkissian attended his funeral to honor him and continued to work with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Synthetic Body': Ophelia had Leo Fitz create a synthetic biological body from technology based on the Darkhold. After the body was created, Aida transferred her consciousness into that body, attaining free will, human emotions and some Inhuman capabilities. **'Superhuman Strength': Ophelia has a certain degree of superhuman strength. **'Regenerative Healing Factor': Ophelia also has a regenerative healing factor, having copied the inhuman powers of Jiaying. **'Teleportation': Ophelia is capable of transporting herself, and others in physical contact with her, from one area to another, having copied Gordon's Inhuman powers. **'Electrokinesis': Ophelia is capable of manipulating electric energy, shooting blasts of electricity from her palms, having copied Lincoln Campbell's powers. External Links * * Category:Americans Category:Artificial Inhumans Category:Avengers Category:Avengers Academy Staff Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Infinity Watch Members Category:Life-Model Decoys Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Members Category:Terrorists Category:Teachers Category:Villains